


And my Spirit is Crying for Leaving

by Faye_Claudia



Series: Take my Hand (We'll make it, I swear) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Character Study, Gen, Inaccurate Norse Religion, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is Gabriel, Lance is Loki, M/M, No Beta, Non-Linear Narrative, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Claudia/pseuds/Faye_Claudia
Summary: After all, one of the best-kept secrets of the universe is the story of an angel who became a pagan god.
Relationships: Blaytz & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Take my Hand (We'll make it, I swear) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	And my Spirit is Crying for Leaving

Most scholars will tell you that the Norse trickster god Loki is a mystery. No one knows who he was related to or how he tied into the pantheons of Ageir and Vanir gods. (Contrary to what the Marvel Comics would have you believe, Loki was not actually the adopted son of Odin). Of course, half the problem is that sources on the Norse myths are scarce; in fact, there are only two primary sources on the subject, and unfortunately, they’re not particularly forthcoming on information when it comes to playful tricksters with a penchant for lethal pranks. One of the better-known myths is this:  
  
Baldur, Thor’s real brother, and Frigg’s son, was beautiful. He was so beautiful and kind, and _precious,_ in fact, that Frigg begged a promise to never hurt her son out of every living thing, plant, animal, human, and god to ever exist ever. That’s an exaggeration, but the goddess did go to extreme lengths to ensure that no one would ever be able to hurt her baby boy.  
  
The problem was that Baldur, like many insufferable mommy’s boys, was a dick. Loki put up with a lot of shit from the other gods, he even let Thor mock him for the whole Sleipnir incident and didn’t bitch about how Odin had gone behind his back to claim _his child_ that _Loki had given birth to_ as his own steed (mostly because his son liked his job, which was beyond Loki’s comprehension, but while he might’ve been an asshole, he wasn’t a deadbeat dad, so he supported his son’s choice). But if Loki had to listen to Baldur bitch about how his new boots were made from the wrong kind of leather or how his fur blankets weren’t soft enough, Loki was gonna smite something. And he kinda wanted to avoid the whole smiting thing. So he found mistletoe. Mistletoe who was small and easily overlooked on the grander scheme of things. Whom Frigg had forgotten to beg a promise from. Loki could kinda relate, but that was beside the point. It was almost too easy. He carved a dart out of a mistletoe branch, and while all the other gods celebrated Baldur’s new invincibility (he was a god, how much invincibility did the guy need anyway,) Loki struck. Baldur’s face had been hilarious. A mixture of shock and anger and bewilderment.

It wasn’t like Baldur had really been dead either because he was a god with a following who still worshipped him. He fine after a couple decades; and the cave was really just an overreaction.

A really cruel over-reaction. Loki still hadn’t forgiven Thor for what had happened to his sons that day.

The rumor that he would one day destroy the cosmos in revenge when he broke free was utter horseshit though (Sorry Sleipnir). He’d broken free millennia ago, and the planet was still intact. Besides, Loki liked the cosmos. He had, not that anyone knew, helped create it. After all, one of the best-kept secrets of the universe is the story of an angel who became a pagan god.

The Principality Lance had helped put the stars in the sky.

Not all of them, just some of them, a few here and there. He and Veronica had playfully sprinkled the sparkly masses throughout their older siblings’ creations of galaxies and planets while the archangels Zarkon and Alfor and Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz had been very serious and very grown-up about the whole creation of the cosmos thing. Although Blaytz had been the most indulgent of the older angels. Lance’s favourite memory had always been of Blaytz helping him fashion what would later be known as the constellation of Orion. The hunter. Even if the concept of hunters hadn’t quite sat right with the (then) young principality of justice.

Millennia later, Lance might have found that memory a little ironic; if he pushed through the bitter twang of betrayal and hurt and fear that tainted it. It wasn’t the fighting that had caused him to run. Zarkon had grown jealous of humanity, and greedy for power. He fought with Alfor so often that heaven shook and the young earth felt the after-shocks of clashing power in the form of earthquakes and hurricanes and other natural disasters. The fighting, Lance thinks he could have handled; because at first, Alfor and Zarkon would make amends. They would be brothers again for a while before they began their fighting all over. But when Zarkon rebelled, and angels turned on angels, and Alfor cast Zarkon into the pit, Lance couldn’t take it. Those that followed Zarkon were cast out with him, and too many angels were lost. Too many siblings, too many best friends. 

Later, Loki would be known for his tendency to run. People would tell the story of how, after the Aegir had finally had enough of Loki’s tricks, Loki would hide himself as a salmon in a stream by day, and sit by night by a fire outside a house on a hill, hoping that Odin’s sight wouldn’t find him. What no one, not the Norsemen who worshipped those gods, nor the scholars who came later, would ever know, is that Lance – Loki – didn’t know how to do anything but watch the stars at night, and hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the five old paladins are five archangels. Lance and Allura served as principalities, Lance under Blaytz and Allura under Alfor. Title from Stairway to Heaven, Led Zepplin.


End file.
